1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to automated transaction aggregation to increase transaction processing throughput.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dataflow programming, also called Flow-based Programming (FBP), is a technique that has been used to make the expression of high-volume batch data processing both easy and effective: easy because the logic is naturally captured. Effective because both parallel and pipelined parallel processing can be used to increase throughput. However, these same flow-based programming techniques are less well recognized as means for expression of online and transaction processing applications.
Flow-Based Transaction Processing (FBTP) describes flow-based application development techniques that are used to create high-performance transaction processing systems. Customers desire to stretch the functionality of FBP systems (e.g., a DataStage product from International Business Machines Corporation) to encompass transaction processing. Customers derive value from both the high performance of the resulting systems, and the ability to share business logic between transactional processing and high-volume batch data processing using common graphical development tooling. There are existing systems which perform composition of transactions. Microsoft Transaction Server (MTS) and J2EE™ application servers both feature declarative transaction composition. (J2EE is a trademark of Sun Microsystems, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both). However, since these systems are not expressed as dataflow networks they do not benefit from the attendant data separation properties; hence, the scale of transaction aggregation they can achieve is lower, thereby limiting their ability to increase throughput.